


Sweet Ginger O' Mine

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux Smokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Mitaka just wants to help, Most of these tags are for future stories, Smoking, Tags May Change, Tired Armitage Hux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kylo is Hux's secret admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: Three word prompts/any prompts I get and turn into short stories will be posted in here! They're all Kylux and appropriate warnings/advisories will be provided if a chapter has anything sensitive.Enjoy! Don't hesitate at all to send me prompts or comment, I'll do almost anything!





	1. Party Blues

_Cake_

_Infamous_

_Umbrella_

 

Armitage stood by the water’s edge and looked on to the sunset. It was rare for him to ever do this, not liking the sun and all. But there he sat, staring wistfully into the orange clouds and sun. Birds chirped around, fish swam and squirrels ran around him. He felt alive. For once in his life he was at peace with himself. It was a gente, pulsating feeling that started from inside and made its way out. It was soothing in a way. While wanting solitude, that wasn’t what Armitage would be getting. Kylo walked up behind him with a slice of cake and a warm expression on his face. He intended to try and cheer his sad ginger up. The man hadn’t been the same since they got to the party.

“You missed the _cake_ baby.” His low voice rumbled and he set the cake on the grass beside his lover. The sunset was beautiful, Kylo wondered why Armitage was here. He wasn't a ‘look out onto the sunset’ kind of guy. He was a technical genius, hated the outdoors, was in love with air conditioning, but he looked so damn good here Kylo wished he’d be outside forever.  
  
“I don’t care,” Armitage scoffed lightly, as if he didn’t really care. But the expression on his face told a different story. He was grateful that Kylo brought him the cake. It was vanilla too, his favorite. Kylo knew that. Armitage loved that Kylo knew that. The ‘thank you’ that came from his mouth was used like a curse would, small and under his breath but Kylo knew the ginger meant it.

“You’re welcome, it’s calmer out here than inside for sure.” Kylo wistfully admires it. It's nice to be alone with Armitage after the busy, busy weeks they’ve had. Exams, work, everything was falling on that week. Kylo wished it was easier but poor Armitage was stressed to his limits, paper everywhere on his side of the dorm, hair a mess all the time. It was so unlike the proper, calculated Armie Kylo knew. It was a new side to the man he loved. Kylo made sure to help Armitage take breaks. The ginger desperately tried to work himself into the ground but Kylo was there, like a hero to save him, make sure he had the proper food and wasn't living on just coffee alone.

“It's going to rain tonight” Armitage mused as he looked over to Kylo. “Did you bring an _umbrella_?”

“No, i had no idea it was going to rain. How do you know?” Kylo playfully threw a couple blades of grass to Armie and watched him swat them out of mid air. The ginger was so beautiful in the golden light, it making his hair look like fire on his head. If Kylo thought hard Armitage almost looked like a phoenix, angelic and fiery. Kylo was constantly mesmerised.

“I can feel it in my lower back. You’d swear I was an old person… ‘ _oh Kylo- it's going to rain I feel it in my knee!_ ’” Armie joked, but he was serious about his back, it always acted up when rain was coming. Kylo chuckled as well but not too much, he didn't want Armitage to think he was laughing at him, Kylo was laughing with him.

“I'll make sure to let you use my coat for an umbrella, don't worry you won't get wet my darling” Kylo lay his head on his lover’s shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Kylo was _infamous_ for always wanting cuddles, he was needy that way, no need to hide it. Armitage was similar so he loved it, loved when Kylo came into his bed on a night they weren't sleeping together and cuddle up like a cat would. Armie wanted a cat and that's basically what Kylo was. Kylo promised he'd get his boyfriend a cat one day, hopefully soon. Armitage had told the tale of his father and how the man hated animals. It had broken Kylo’s heart and Armitage almost felt bad for telling it. 

“Thank you” The words were said more confidently this time, cake was stabbed by the fork and it was moving its way towards Armitage’s mouth. It was sweet and heavenly, he decided quickly, very glad Kylo saved him a piece. Of course the ginger could trust Kylo to do that, Kylo’s every move was with Armie in mind. Armitage cuddled closer and sighed as well, the warm of the sun retreating fast, being replaced by the cool of the night and the dark hues of mystery. It was these moments where they both felt the most connected, when all they could hear was wildlife, when no other human was around. Where there wasn't the hum of an air conditioner or the buzz of phones to take away from the natural elements they were experiencing. Armitage had woven his hand together with Kylo’s and they both looked at each other. Armie’s cake long gone and Kylo’s lips looking more delicious than the sweet treat, they leaned in for a kiss. This one wasn’t hot, or needy. It was soft and caring, showing each other they were there, and content. When the kiss broke a sound came that cut the peace.

“There you guys are! Armitage you ran out first and then eventually Kylo followed. What are you two doing here?” Dopheld Mitaka’s deep british voice inquired a little playfully. He'd been bored without them there, they were the only people he knew at the party.

“We were relaxing thank you very much” Armie scoffed and looked up, giving a look that Dopheld should leave before he was really asked to. He obeyed, knowing that look very well. Again Kylo and Armitage were left alone, they looked at eachother again. A tiny, cold drop of water fell onto Kylo’s nose and he jumped. Soon it was raining hard, fat drops soaking them. When Kylo offered his coat up Armie pushed it away gently.

“Keep it, I want to feel the rain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompts and ideas!


	2. Tired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember who gave me this prompt, I just found and finished it. The last edit had been June!

_This is a Kylux headcannon: whenever Hux doesn’t sleep for days sometimes Ren will catch him dozing off at his desk or closing his eyes for long periods of time on the bridge. Mitaka notices this too and sometimes has to shyly poke him._

* * *

 Kylo hadn’t seen it this bad for a while. The Resistance was attacking bases and ships left right and center and it was sending the First Order into a frenzy. They must have built up their forces  in those months they’d been hiding because the Resistance was back and in high numbers.

General Hux had been in panic mode, filing report after report of damage, costs and deaths to the highly demanding Supreme Leader Snoke. People were in and out of Hux’s office reporting the details, his datapad lit up every couple seconds with notifications. Some officers he had never seen before came. It had been more than a couple shifts without sleep and the caf he drank kept wearing off faster than it should… or maybe he just never realized how long it had been. Hux didn’t know. His foggy mind was in full tilt work mode and any other thoughts didn’t come through all too much.

There was a break in the non stop information, Hux was slightly relieved. He still had a few reports to finish but the droid he requested to deliver more caf hadn’t come and he was feeling exhausted. It was tempting to fall asleep then and there… it would be so nice to-

“General?” Kylo’s voice was unfiltered and raw without his mask, it was human. The ginger’s eyes snapped open and he looked up to Ren, who was standing over his desk.

“What is it Ren?” He asked, eyebrows pulling together. He hoped there was no very bad news that required Kylo to deliver it, that was the last thing they needed.

“I was going around inspecting and I found you sleeping,” Kylo glanced over at the screen on Hux’s desk with a small smirk. It was a smug, almost knowing. But what did he know?

“I was not-” Hux started but was interrupted by the man in front of him.

“-And by the looks of that you still have work to do.” He placed a cup of caf on Hux’s desk and looked at him. “Don’t kill yourself with this.” He said with a half concerned tone and walked off. Hux opened his mouth to reply with something like, ‘What the kriff does that mean?’ but he didn’t. He just simply eyed the cup and wondered if Ren had poisoned it. He suspected not, it wasn’t exactly logical given the circumstances of everything but maybe that was Ren’s plan all along. Hux was thinking too much and it made his head throb. He reached for the cup and sipped it. It was no Tarine tea but it was warm and soothing, while waking him up again.

Had he really been sleeping? Hux hadn’t even noticed himself nodding off. He needed a break some time but now wasn’t it. He was fully aware of the side effects of no sleep and liked to joke that he was immune to them but that was a lie. He was only human, could only go for so long without proper food and rest. He just had to keep going for a little longer before he threw the towel in, took a well deserved rest and handed his responsibilities to another general. The problem was he didn’t _want_ to do that. He didn’t really trust anyone else to do the work. It was _his_ work and _he_ did it best. He didn’t want trouble from Snoke when someone made a mistake with his report. He could always let the notes pile up and do it all when he woke again… yes that was an idea.

Night shift was fast approaching and Hux took some time away from his desk to inspect his officers on the bridge. He’d left a note to send any important information to his datapad, that should suffice for now. His high from the caf was wearing off fast and the stars in the viewport somehow looked comforting, like they wanted to give him a big, warm hug. Hux let himself shut his eyes for a moment, which turned into two moments which went on for a while.

Officers had noticed the decline of Hux recently and it was no surprise he was finding bliss on the peaceful, silent bridge, but they couldn’t have him falling asleep there. That just wouldn’t do. While Senior Officers like Peavey laughed silently to themselves, ones faithful like Mitaka approached Hux.

Mitaka didn’t want to get in trouble but he didn’t want Hux to fall asleep either. He got up slowly from his post and inched over to Hux. He could feel every eye on the bridge looking at him. He gently tapped his Superior Officer on the shoulder and Hux opened his eyes, taking a breath and looking to Mitaka, who’s doe eyes widened. “S-sir may I speak freely?”

“This way” Hux said and lead Mitaka to the hall where stormtroopers filed by, doing their last rounds for the day. “Now you may.”

“I- if I may recommend some down time General? I know the First Order is busy but you need it. We need our _best_ General at his best after all don’t we?” He asked smiling faintly, trying to get Hux into higher spirits. There was a twinkle in Mitaka’s eyes as he spoke. The General sighed. He had to stop, so he nodded and lowered his head.

“I’m giving you bridge duty Lieutenant. Take care and keep Peavey in line. If there’s an emergency I’ll be in my quarters.” The ginger says, defeated. He hates when others are right about such a mundane task as sleep but it almost touches him. Mitaka nods and scampers away to take his position and anger the other officers. Hux begins to walk to his quarters, slightly dizzy, blood sugar probably low. A hooded figure follows closely, smiling at the general making his way. It's what Kylo wanted, but could never show he cares. Can’t do anything but small gestures, like the one he’s about to. Kylo takes a shortcut and gets some tea, Hux’s favourite, the disgustingly tangy Tarine tea. Kylo also gets him some chocolate, the smooth, creamy kind. Kylo knows the ginger will love it, it’s got soothing herbs you can’t taste.

Needless to say Hux is pleased when he gets back, greeted with tea and sweets from an unknown admirer. What could be better? Hux is sure he knows who it is but he won’t make any rash thank yous, it could’ve been Mitaka for all the ginger knew. All he felt at the moment was bliss and sleepiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and send prompts you'd like me to do!


End file.
